


Nothing To Lose

by thatonekid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Always Female Stiles, Babies, Don't want to give it all away, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mention of dead parents, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, two sets of twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a single mother of twin girls, who, for a lack of a better word, have sensitive smell and hearing. While trying to calm down her twins, she meets other apartment building residents. She isn't willing to let someone come in so easily, because that's not how it works. No matter how charming, witty, or attractive the person is. Oh no, she will make anyone and everyone work at being let in and meet her children. I guess Derek Hale is in for one hell of a ride.</p><p>*I suck at summaries, sorry!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first Teen Wolf fan fic, but I'm not a newbie at writing. So I hope you guys like this! I have a lot of things planned for this, but will only continued it if people are interested in it!
> 
> This is loosely based of Emblem3's song Nothing To Lose.
> 
> And this is unbeta'd.

“Come on Poppy. I know you’re tired. Please stop crying.” I pleaded as I walked up and down the corridor rocking her as her screams echoed the walls. 

She wasn’t always like this. You know when she was 3 months and younger. Now that she’s four months old, she decided that she’s going to have very sensitive hearing and cry at the slightest sound. Sometimes I wonder if she gets that from her father, because I didn’t and don’t have that problem at all.

Walking back to the apartment that we lived in, I heard her sister starting to scream and cry. Great. I swear I’m going to get kicked out of this building. I really couldn’t afford to get kicked out of this place, I hardly had any money to get a new stove, or light that didn’t flicker. I have no idea how I would come up with the money to move all of my stuff and the girls into a new place to live. 

“Oh Park, what’s the matter baby girl?” I asked as I reached into her crib and picked her up with my left arm and settled her right so she was supported and then preceded to walk the hallway again. 

Having twin four month olds who were very sensitive to everything a bit of a nightmare. Honestly, it was no walk in the park. You know most people only have one at a time; then again most people have a partner with them to share duties. But oh no, my baby daddy as everyone liked to call Adam, died a month after the girls where born. After he came clean with what he really was and me not believing it. 

When I found out Adam’s secret, I was very skeptical and didn’t believe him. I mean I have a very open mind, but not with the supernatural shit. Okay so I believed in ghosts, but who didn’t? So finding out this secret was a whole new level of “what the fuck”. And the way he told me wasn’t fair at all. And with all the research I’ve done, this isn’t a good thing, let’s just help my twin girls are human and not what Adam is, I mean was.

“Parker, I love you but please stop crying,” I pleaded as I stopped in front of the elevator.

Deciding not to listen, Parker started screaming and Poppy started up again. After checking their diapers, I knew they were dry and I had just fed them before I started walking again. I even burped them, which they responded to, but now I have no idea what was going on.

I was just hoping they would stop soon because I really needed sleep and so did they. Sighing, I started walking again hoping that would help them. I wasn’t about to leave one on their own while I attended to the other; it was just cruel and unusual. Especially when they’re both screaming on top of their lungs. One thing is, I just wished my parents were still alive and could help me get through this horrible, horrible time. I didn’t even want to know how teething would go in a few months. God, I hope that is easier and not so dramatic as they are being now.  
Of course I didn’t think they were really dramatic, I’m just really tired and just want to know what is wrong with my babies.

*DERKE’S POV*

“Do you hear that?” Scott, one of my betas’s asked out of nowhere.

“No Scott, we don’t hear anything…” Jackson said rolling his eyes and tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Really it was like I was living with a bunch of 5 year olds.

Getting back to the movie that we were watching, it was going well only for my crazy uncle to hit pause on the movie yet again, causing everyone but me to groan. I’ve already seen this movie and it was Isaac’s turn to pick out the movies we were going to watch because it was his birthday.

“Alright I know everyone heard the noise this time,” Peter said getting up from his spot on the lazy boy chair.

‘Is that a baby crying?” Ethan asked

“No, make that two babies and they’re screaming,” Isaac said with a whimper and got to his feet.

“I’ll go check it out,” I volunteered. 

“I’ll go with,” Peter decided.

Going to the door, we opened it slowly and carefully so the neighbors around my apartment didn’t wake up from the noise. Slipping into the elevator, I waited for Peter to get in and then pressed the button to floor 6, two floors under mine. 

“I can still hearing the screaming, I wonder what it’s about.” I said as we waited for the elevator to get to the 6th floor.

“I don’t know, but that’s why we’re going down to the 6th floor to find out.” Peter said as the door opened.

Stepping out, I saw a girl with a messy braid, sweats, and a one shoulder sweater on, cradling two girls in her arms, that were screaming and crying with snot running down their faces.

“Shhhhhhhhh Pop and Park, please.” The girl begged the two little ones.

As soon as she stopped in front of the elevator the girls started calming down and looking around in curiosity, causing the girl to look up to see what made them stop crying and once she saw us, she looked very ashamed.

“I’m very sorry we woke you up,” She said on the verge of tears and then started to turn around to walk back to wherever she lived.

“You didn’t wake us, we’ve been up,” I spoke up before I even got to chance to think of what to say.

“We came down to see if you need any help,” Peter offered.

“Down? From where?” She question.

“8th floor,” I said shrugging like it was no big deal.

“So I did wake you up?” She asked

“No, god no. We just have really good hearing,” Peter answered

“Oh, okay,” She said unsure.

“May I?” Peter tried once we were in her apartment.

“Sure, but if they start screaming and crying, I’m sorry.” The girl said apologetically as she passed the girl on her left to my uncle.

“Nonsense. I use to watch my niece and nephews, no worries.” He said as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

“What’s your name?” I asked

“Genalise, but you can call me Stiles,” She said as she tested the milk in the bottles on her wrist. 

“Genalise, that’s a pretty name,” I replied.

“Please, call me Stiles,” She insisted.

“Alright,” I said getting the hint.

“Are these yours?” peter asked 

“Yep.” Stiles answered popping the ‘p’

“I’m Derek, and that’s my uncle Peter,” I introduced so it wasn’t awkward or rude of us.

“Nice to meet you two. This is Poppy,” She said nodding to the girl in her arms.

“And this one?” Peter asked

“Parker. They’re twins. Four months.” Stiles answered fondly now that they were quite and eating.

“Can I ask what set them off.” I tired after a while.

“Um, certain smells and sounds. For being four months old, their senses are heightned.” Stiles answered and looked at the time.

Peter and I exchanged curious glances at each other before we put our attention on the babies and Stiles.

“Is that so?” I asked

“Yeah, they take after their dad.” She answered picking up Poppy and taking her to what I assumed was her bedroom since the baby had fallen asleep.

Once she did the same to Parker and was in the room a little bit longer, I sat by peter and started talking to him.

*Stiles POV*

Turning the baby monitor back on, I walked slowly out of the room and went to the bathroom to take care of business and then went to the living room where I left my two new guest in.

Walking back, I went to see what they were up to and what needed to be cleaned. I mean it was 5 in the morning and I really couldn’t go to sleep, not when I knew they would be up in two short hours wanting to be fed again. I just hoped that they take a really long nap today.

“So have you been up all night?” I asked as I sat down on my couch and started folding the clean clothes.

“Yeah, it’s pack night.” Derek said like it was no big deal.

“Pack night?” I asked in between yawning.

“Yeah, it’s this thing I do with these kids I know. Well they’re not kids they’re more around your age actually.” He replied.

“So you take kids, and call them a pack, and invite them to your place for the night?” I asked confused

“No child, we’re werewolves.” Peter laughed, earning a glare from Derek.

“Oh, well you should’ve just said that silly. It’d make my life so much easier knowing that someone like your kind exists,” I sassed.

“So let’s get back to your daughters, they’re adorable,” Derek tried.

“Yeah so is two complete strangers in my house at 6 in the morning…” I sarcastically replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Well That happened! if someone can show me how to make links that would be great! but here are the outfits that are mention or not.. I really don't know... So if you're interested take a peek!
> 
> Nothing to lose outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3354943
> 
> It would be great if you could tell me how this went, if I should continue it or just scratch it all together!


End file.
